Kiss N Tell
by emmyjean1293
Summary: This is going to be a series!
1. Chapter 1

"CATHERINE! HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU BE DATING HIM! HES A JERK WAD!" i asked my sister when she told me she was dating Nick Jonas! UGH! That name erks me!  
"OH COME ON EMILY! WHAT HAPPENED WAS LIKE3 YEARS AGO! GET OVER IT!"  
"OH YOUR TELLING ME TO GET OVER IT! WAT ABOUT UR GRUDGE AGAINST JUSTIN?"  
"UHHH...HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT UP! YOU KNO THAT THAT IS NOTHING LIKE U AND NICKS FEUD!"  
"O...AND HOW IS IT ANY DIFFERENT?" i was so mad at my sister right now for dating such a jerk and then bringing up my boyfriend! Uh right now... SHE erks me  
"Emily you kno exactly how its different!"  
"i dont believe i do!" i sat down on the bed im so mad i dont even wanna talk to her.  
"FINE YOU KNOW WHAT I DNT CARE WAT U SAY...IT DOESNT MATTER IM LEAVING!" she left my room slamming the door behind her.  
I started to cry. i lay down on my bed and thought back to that summer...  
*flashback*  
''o my gosh...im so excited about camp!" i told my sister as we were getting on the bus  
"o i kno maybe well meet cute boys!"  
"haha" we got on the bus and i noticed a really cute boy sitting a few rows up and over with cute curly brown hair and brown eyes. *wow hes really cute* i thought about telling my sister but i figured she would try and take him from because she does that alot.  
so we road all the way to Camp Picassa and i told myself i would ask the boy his name as soon as i got off the bus.  
when we stop though i copuldnt find him in the crowd and my sister kept calling for me to help her with our luggage and carry ons.  
"Gees Cat wat the heck did u pack?"  
"Well...pretty much everything in my closet!"  
"haha figures"  
we found our camp bunks and counselor then they told us to go look around Cat didnt want to so i went by myself. i left the cabin and walked down this trail in the woods and it came to a clearing with a camp fire and i heard singing so i followed the sound and found out it was the boy from the bus.  
"o hey" i said kinda surprised  
"hello i didnt kno anybody was listening"  
"i just got her. So tell me wat song was that?"  
"just something ive been working on it doesnt have a name yet speaking of names wats yours?"  
"Emily...Emily Russo" i said shaking his hand.  
"Nick Jonas. and its nice to meet you Emily."  
"haha you to"  
me and nick hung out the rest of the summer and we grew to like each other so we sorta dated towards the end of camp...but then one night at our last camp get together. i heard nick laughing and i wanted to know why considering he wasnt with the rest of the group. i found him in the clearing where we met making out with another girl. i was so heart broken i never EVER spoke to him again. and thats why hes mad at me because i wouldnt talk to him so he could explain but i called him a jerk face loser who used people and then smash their hearts into a million pieces. he blew up and we never saw or spoke to each other since.  
*end flashback*  
I thought about my sister...she was happy but im so afraid for her to get hurt the way i did...and the way Justin hurt her before was...it broke her heart it wasnt as bad to me as wat nick had done to me but she was so opposed to me dating him that she stopped talking to me for like a month and i couldnt take it so i broke up with Justin...then i regretted it and got back together with him a week later but my sister still doesnt know that we are back together or she would totally murder me... i laid there and cried myself to sleep thinking about the entire night and even the past...i have no idea wat to do...


	2. Chapter 2

Catherines POV  
*summer 2 years ago with Emily*  
I decided to take a walk after Emily left and id dint kno where she went so i just took off on my own. I heard the most amazing voice ever singing somewhere so i followed it...i came to the soccer field and saw a really cute guy sitting on the bleachers.  
"O hello' i said walking over to him  
"hi' he seemed a little shy  
"catherine...catherine russo" i stuck out my hand for him to shake it  
"Justin Bieber" he shook my hand and he smiled *OMIGOSH*  
"so justin wat were u playing?"  
"im not sure it doesnt have a name yet...do u wanna help me with the title?"  
"id loved to...just start at the beginning and well see from there."  
"ok" so he played his song all the way through  
"hmmmm...well i like it...its goota good beat...how about you call it...One Time?"  
"Catherine thats a great name thanks"  
"haha no problem glad i could help"  
after that day me and Justin were best friends and i started to like him but i didnt know if he liked me back and i didnt want to ask. well eventually i didnt have to...because i got my answer. it was kinda sad but anyway i saw Justin Kissing a erally pretty girl at break time one day so i figured he didnt like me. i got really teary eyed and began to cry. well i guess Justin heard me so he turned around...OOPS! i took off runnin with Justin running after me calling my name...  
"cat wait come back let me explain..."  
"EXPLAIN WAT JUSTIN? I CANT BELIEVE I WAS FALLING FOR...FOR...A JERK LIKE YOU!  
"IM A JERK! WAT ABOUT THAT OTHER GUY THAT I SAW U KISSING THE OTHER NIGHT! YEA THATS RIGH WAT WAS HIS NAME AGAIN...OH YEAH NICK!" WHY DONT YOU GO RUNNING BACK TO HIM"  
"UGH! U ARE A JERK IN FACT YOU ARE MUCH WORSE THEN THAT YOU ARE A LOVE ABUSER AND I DONT EVER WANNA SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!"  
"GOOD BECAUSE I DONT EVER WANNA SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!"  
"FINE!"  
"FINE!'  
"GOOD RIDANCE!"  
i walked off from Justin crying my eyes out...i cant believe this. i need my sister...where the heck is she?  
*regular pov*  
"Cat are you here?" i called searching the house for my sister. i wanted to apologize. i felt like crap for yelling at her and i couldnt take it if she didnt talk to me.  
"Emily?Im down here."  
i ran to the basement where my sister wass sitting flipping through tv channels which she only does when shes mad.  
"Hey"  
"Hello"  
Look Cat im soooo sorry! please dont be mad at me!u can go out with nick if you want to just dont amke me be nice to him. Ok?"  
''ok and Emily im sorry too, i shouldnt have made you break up with Justin and i just wanted to let you kno that its fine if u wanna date him...but im not gonna be nice to him either."  
"Ok...deal!" I ran over and jumped on my sister  
"EMILY GET THE HECK OFF ME!"  
"haha ok ok calm down"  
i got up and started to go back upstairs  
"o and Cat?..."  
"yea?"  
"im glad we made up and im glad you finally gave me permission to date Justin...eventhough...i already am..."  
i ran up the stairs so i wouldnt have to hear her reaction but no sooner did i get the door shut then she cam up behind me,jumped on my back and tackled me to the floor.  
"WAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ALREADY ARE?"  
:could you stop yelling...i mean we got back together a week after we broke up, and-"  
"WAT THE HECK EMILY I CANT BELIEVE YOU DIDNT TELL ME THAT!"  
"WELL YA I WOULDVE IF I WOULDVE KNOWN YOU WERE GOIN TO TACKLE ME TO THE FLOOR LIKE THIS NOW! SO GET OFF!"  
"Oh right sorry" she got off  
"thank u"  
"no problem" she said going back to the basement  
i went up to my room to call Justin to see if he wanted to hang out tonight so i could tell him the good news...im starting to really fall for him...well actually i guess it started back at camp when he kissed me...*sigh*...so romantic to bad some chic had to come by and ruin it by freaking out...DRAMA QUEEN!


	3. Chapter 3

*Emilys POV*  
When Justin got there i quickly pulled him outside so we could take a walk. We started walking and he took my hand and i looked up and smiled.  
"so wat was the good news?"  
"o well i talked to Catherine and shes ok with us dating! isnt that wonderful?"  
"wow yea thats great babe!"  
he hugged me and kissed me and then it got more passionate. but i broke away bc i needed to breath(sorry i am only human)  
"mmm..."  
"hey justin lets go to the park!"  
"but its dark!"  
"so!" i took off running and justin followed behind/  
"haha that was fun"  
"yea but come on" i walked over to the swing and sat down justin started slowly pushing me  
"i looked up at the stars as he did so  
"wow the sky is so pretty" he stopped pushing me and whispered in my ear  
"yea but not nearly as pretty as u"  
"aww! your so sweet!" i turned half way around and kissed him lightly on the lips  
"o wait i have a surprise" i reached in my bag and pulled out a blanket and spread it across the ground  
"there'' i sat down and justin came and sat next to me  
"you kno justin now that catherine approves us dating i dont feel so guilty anymore andi dnt feel bad doing this" i leaned over and kissed him passionatley on the lips he immediately kissed back and the kiss began to deepen. he put his hands around my waist and pulled me on his lap to where ihad one leg on each side of him. ithrew my rms around his neck and we beganmaking out!  
after about15 minutes i had to pull away  
"justin lets lay out here and watch the stars for awhile ok?"  
"ok babe"i got off his lap and he lay down. i lay down beeside him and put my head on his chest.  
"this is nice its so...romantic"  
"i know and beinghere with you makes it even better"  
"aww you are the sweetest guy ever and you know im glad we met that day at camp arent you?"  
"yes i am actually"  
"good im glad"  
after this we just lay there forever looking up at the stars and naming them (hey its romantic and sweet and sctually kinda fun)  
"Emily? emily?" i fely someone shaking me  
"hmm...''  
"emily babe wake up we feel asleep in the park"  
"WAT! My family is probably freaking out" we jumped up and got the blanket and started running home justin of course grabbed my hand before i got to far  
"Emily, wats the hurry slow down a little bit"  
'' o right sorry"  
i stood by justin and took his hand.  
the whole way home neither of us said anything we just kept looking at each other and smiling and kissing every now and then...  
when i got home justin walked me to the door and said"bye babe ill call you later" he gave me another kiss and took off down the block...  
from that moment i knew i loved himand i intend on telling him...  
AWWWW &UH-OH! will catherine change her mind when she finds out her sisters secret(mystery girl that got mad at justin for kissing emil) stay tuned and find out


	4. Chapter 4

*catherines Pov*  
"Emily where have you been ive been worried sick!"  
"sorry cat, i was with justin...we wnt to the park and we fell asleep..."  
"THATS NO EXCUSE! YOU COULD HAVE CALLED!"  
"Ok MOM sorry gah!"  
Emily rolled her eyes at me as she marched upstairs to take a shower.  
*sometimes shes just so...so...frustrating* i thought to myself as i sat down on the couch and picked up a magazine...  
O.O i look at the cover and its a pic of Emily and Justin at the park looking up at the starswith the headline "How Innocent is this girl or is there something more going on then Justin led on?"  
WOOT! Justin told the media? I wonder if Emily Knows?  
I march upstairs and knock on Emilys door(this is like 45 minutes later) "Come in"  
"Em,did u know that Justin told the press about you guys?"  
"WHAT! No i didnt but it cant be that bad.."  
I sat down on her bed and looked up at her standing by her closet she was picking out an outfit  
"Where r you going?"  
"I dont know yet..maybe invite Justin over..ive gotta tell him something very important and-"  
i cut her off  
"EMILY AREYOU CRAZY! weve got something a little mre important on our hands...the press is gonna follow you everywhere..say goodbye to your privacy...and-"  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Cat, i dont care ok as lond as im with Justin it doesnt bother me because we know that no matter what the press prints we know whats true and whats not."  
"Yea i guess so..but just be careful ok?"  
"Sure"  
"Em, im serious"  
"I know and thanks for caring"  
I left her room and went back down stairs and set on the couch and turned on the TV to Parental Control  
*If only i could go on THAT show for her she just doesnt know what shes gotten herself into*  
about 30 minutes later Emily comes down in well this:

"Wow Em you look...Awesome!"  
"Thanks! NOw if youll excuse me ive gotta call Justin"  
"Yup"  
Emily left to go outside and call Justin... i wonder what shes talking to him about?...  
FIND OUT SOON!


End file.
